African Vulture
African Vulture (born February 28, 1984) is the creator of the Mouthless Girl, the Nutzis, Super Mario Bloopers, and the Rockin' Ralph music videos. As of 2014, she is the oldest known grounded video maker on Go!Animate (in age). She no longer does these series and now mainly does Caillou and Miss Mouth videos. Her real name is Sara Braeutigam. Demonetization African Vulture was Demonetized in early 2018 for unknown reasons, causing her to delete all of her videos. 'The Mouthless Girl' The Mouthless Girl, also known as "Miss Mouth," is a well-known former character avatar for Super Sara. Miss Mouth is the girlfriend of Mmarpreto's Mouthless Boy, also known as "Mouth." She has hot pink hair, purple eyes, light pink dress, pink purse, and rounded gray high heel shoes. On January 1, 2013, the Mouthless Girl first appeared on Go Animate. Her first video ever to appeared was "Mouthless Boy Meets Mouthless Girl." Plot of the Mouthless Boy Meets Mouthless Girl Mmarpreto's Mouthless Boy was sad and lonely that he had no one that was mouthless as he was. Since he was being made fun of, he ran away from his underworld home. One night, somewhere in the woods, he finally fell in love with the Mouthless Girl and took her home. Interesting about Miss Mouth with a Mouth What's interesting about Miss Mouth is that she sometimes has a mouth. She can be seen with a mouth in the Mouthless Girl 7, 14, and 16. When she speaks, she uses "Kayla" TTS or text-to-voice. Her boyfriend Mouth with a mouth uses "Joey" TTS. Her Magic Powers Miss Mouth is the most powerful living being on the planet. She has many special powers that she can do. She can fly, float, hover, disappear, reappear, take away the souls, transform into anything, etc. she's kind of a Mary Sue honestly (no offense). Brief Retirement On February 6, 2019, African Vulture commented that she was starting to lose interest in GoAnimate. Many people speculated that she might retire from GoAnimate soon. And sure enough 2 weeks later, on February 20, 2019, she vouched that she had made a decision to quit GoAnimate and move on. However, this was only proven to be short-lived, as on February 26th, she said that she would return to GoAnimate and then changed her channel description again. AV Scandals African Vulture vs. Pyrocynical In February 2016, African Vulture attempted to fight against YouTube commentator and reviewer Pyrocynical after he reviewed one of her videos, as described at the start of the review here - AV attempted to take the video down on several occasions, but ultimately gave up and let the review stay. Terminating Isaac Anderson African Vulture is partially responsible (along with YouTube, and since Isaac doesn't want to harass her, he blames it fully on the YouTube team) for the termination of Isaac Anderson Animations, due to being jealous of his views and fans. Which caused immediate backlash, causing her to lose 2000 subscribers. Conflicts with and CowAnim8s African Vulture told her fans to Dislike bomb & "Hate" on LukeAnimate, for a YouTube Poop video he made. African Vulture has again told her fans to Dislike bomb and Hate LukeAnimate for making a reaction video. On June 23rd 2019, African Vulture has told her fans to Dislike Bomb and Hate CowAnim8s for making a Parody Satire video. After a lot of fighting, African Vulture quit and privated all of her video’s. Later the next day, she unprivated all of her videos, but vowed never to talk to specfic users ever again. Personal Comments from the editor: '''Personally, Canadian Scout had no right to attack AV, I cannot recall a time that African Vulture ever attacked Canadian (If there is a time, go find it). He even went as far to refer to her as a p---y. This is totally inappropriate and should not be allowed at all. It is okay to offer proper constructive criticism based on facts, but it is not okay to bully another goanimator into war, LukeAnimate and Cowanim8s were wrong in bullying AV and just offering outright non constructive criticism and using the outrage machine of the community to cause a huge scandal. RYWB was not warranted in what he did. Yes she did some things that were wrong, and has since resided those claws and apologized for them. Frankly, the community is fragile. RareYellowWUUTBee and Luke Animate bullied a popular goanimator to take her down, I disagree with what they have done. And I don't need them to criticize me, and neither do you. Kanwneer Conflict On July 10th, 2019, small user Kanwneer posted a video called "african vulture in a nut-free nutshell". Immediately after the video went up, AV's fans instantly disliked the video, but mysteriously, the video lost 9 dislikes for no reason. AV later saw the video herself and commented "Oof!" and made a post on her community tab. You can watch the video here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUXn0V2c7IE '''Trivia * She originally joined GoAnimate on June 12, 2012. Her user name originally was "Unicorn-a-palooza." * Sometime in late November or early December 2012, she changed her username to "African Vulture." * On September 13, 2017, she changed her name again to "Super Sara Animation" but changed it quickly back to African Vulture. * Her username "African Vulture" is derived from her pet African Grey parrot. The African Grey parrot has a unique-looking facial characteristics that resembles almost like a vulture. * AV usually voice-acts, but she sometimes uses "Julie" TTS or text-to-speech. Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:Loser336 LynnLoud909's Allies Category:1984 Births Category:Adults Category:Neutral Users Category:Users Category:Goanimate Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:February Births Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Goanimators Category:Former Goanimators